versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Juste Belmont
"'I told you so. Do not underestimate the power of my bloodline!!" ''― Juste Belmont '''Juste Belmont is the main protagonist in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance. He is part of the Belmont Clan and the grandson of Simon Belmont. Juste is considered powerful even among his family for his prodigious magical talent derived from the Belnades Clan. Background After Simon's great effort fighting against Count Dracula, the long-hated Belmont family was reconciled with the residents. Simon was regarded as a life-saver, and people started to look upon him as a hero; little by little, the people started to gather around them. A village, therefore, was formed around the Belmonts. Juste would later grow up in this environment with his childhood friends Maxim Kischine and Lydie Erlanger. Once every century, when Dracula resurrects, the power he has attracts all other monsters and evils, which all resurrect alongside him. It's the calling of the Belmont family to hunt all these monsters and hone their skills in order to prepare themselves for the fight against Dracula. In addition, Juste was tasked with hunting Dracula's body parts. Maxim returns two years later from a training expedition, wounded and amnesiac, and claims that Lydie was kidnapped. Ignoring his bodily injuries, he leads Juste to the place where he believes Lydie is being held captive. Passing through thick fog, the two men happen upon a castle undocumented on any map. Not being able to continue, Maxim holds back in order to recover while Juste sets forth on his own. Chased inside by a giant undead knight, Juste has no other choice but to find Lydie with only his trustworthy Vampire Killer whip and a bracelet both he and Maxim share. Stats Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level '(Is capable of destroying the likes of Death and the Dracula Wraith.) 'Speed: At least Faster than Light (Superior to numerous fodder enemies capable of moving at such speeds and dodging realistic light.), possibly Infinite '(Comparable to others who can react to the Sky Fish, a creature that can move in stopped time without any time stop immunity.) 'Durability: Low Multiverse Level (Taken several hits from Death and Dracula Wraith.) Hax: Self-Healing, Poison Immunity, Petrification Immunity, Curse Immunity, Non-Physical Interaction '(Can harm and destroy ghosts). 'Intelligence: High '(A very skilled warrior who trained his whole life to slay the creatures of the night and Dracula. Is very experienced with magic, even surpassing his ancestors'.Traveled through the entirety of Dracula's Castle, as well as an alternate version.) 'Stamina: High (Traversed through Dracula's Castle, as well as an alternate version created by a brainwashed Maxim.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Belmont Clan: Being part of a Bloodline that is destined to fight Dracula, Juste is capable of possessing superhuman abilities to fight against the creatures of the night * Magic: Thanks to the Belmont's blood ties with the Fernadez family, Juste is capable of wielding and performing magic via Spellbooks * Spell Fusion: Is able to unleash different types of magic by combining both the powers of one of his Sub-Weapons with one of the Spellbooks ** Mirage Knife: A Spell Fusion of Fire + Dagger. Summons eight daggers (each at different directions) that turn into fireballs and rocket everywhere ** Burning Cross: A Spell Fusion of Fire + Cross. Throws a giant, flaming cross that can activate two spiraling fireballs at different directions ** Soul of Hydra: A Spell Fusion of Fire + Axe. Summons two flaming dragons that homes in on the opponent(s) ** Bounding Flame: A Spell Fusion of Fire + Holy Water. Summons a rolling fireball that will later bounce from left to right ** Heat Spiral: A Spell Fusion of Fire + Holy Book. Summons a bible that spins and creates a fire tornado ** Shining Knuckle: A Spell Fusion of Fire + Sacred Fist. Shoots out four slow firey sparks, damaging anything that touches it ** Magic Missile: A Spell Fusion of Ice + Dagger. Shoots out multiple icy daggers that homes in on the opponent(s) ** Ice Servant: A Spell Fusion of Ice + Cross. Summons a star-shaped ice familiar that fires ice shards at a machine-gun rate. Will shrink every time it fires. ** Hail Stone: A Spell Fusion of Ice + Axe. Drops down a huge icicle from above ** Ice Cubic: A Spell Fusion of Ice + Holy Water. Makes many shards form into big chunks of ice, damaging anything that gets close to it and when it shatters ** Judgment Water: A Spell Fusion of Ice + Holy Book. Creates a stream of fire that covers the floor ** Icicle Dash: A Spell Fusion of Ice + Sacred Fist. Juste wraps his arm with a large icicle and proceeds to do a charging punch with it ** Sparkling Rain: A Spell Fusion of Bolt + Dagger. Raises many electric daggers to the sky, and later rain down below. ** Holy Cross: A Spell Fusion of Bolt + Cross. Envelopes Juste in a pillar of light with crosses circling around it. ** Lightning Bolt: A Spell Fusion of Bolt + Axe. Unleashes multiple lightning bolts at different directions. ** Ground Bolt: A Spell Fusion of Bolt + Holy Water. Summons a lightning bolt that moves around. ** Shield: A Spell Fusion of Bolt + Holy Book. Summons two cog-shaped objects that follow Juste from above and be in front of him, acting as a shield; damages anything that touches it. Each shield will shrink if it hits something or gets hit by something. ** Homing Thunder: A Spell Fusion of Bolt + Sacred Fist. Shoots out multiple thunderbolts that home-in on the opponent(s). ** Thousand Dagger: A Spell Fusion of Wind + Dagger. Allows him to throw many daggers at a machine-gun rate. ** Guardian Cross: A Spell Fusion of Wind + Cross. Has multiple flaming crosses to circle around him like a shield, damaging anything that touches it. Each cross will shrink if it hits something or gets hit by something ** Axe Trap: A Spell Fusion of Wind + Axe. Has a giant axe circle around him, damaging anything that touches it. ** Hydro Typhoon: A Spell Fusion of Wind + Holy Water. Summons a holy rainstorm that covers the whole area. ** Protect Bible: A Spell Fusion of Wind + Holy Book. Has three Holy Books circle around Juste wildly. ** Fighting Spirit Fist: A Spell Fusion of Wind + Sacred Fist. Allows him to launch a big energy blast. ** Summon Garuda: A Spell Fusion of Summon + Dagger. Summons the massive bird, Garuda, to rain down sharp feathers that cover the whole area. ** Summon Warlock: A Spell Fusion of Summon + Cross. Summons a Warlock to rain down meteors. ** Evil Wing: A Spell Fusion of Summon + Axe. Summons a demon to release his axe-shaped wings and have it move violently. ** Summon Aquarius: A Spell Fusion of Summon + Holy Water. Summons the zodiac constellation, Aquarius to hover left and right while spilling holy water, damaging anything that touches it. ** Summon Fairie: A Spell Fusion of Summon + Holy Book. Summons a Fairie to get close to an enemy and bash them with a massive hammer. ** Summon Asura: A Spell Fusion of Summon + Sacred Fist. Summons the Buddhist demigod, Asura, to unleash a barrage of fists around the area. ** God Bless: A Summoning Tome spell without using any sub-weapons. Gains God's blessings and allows him to restore health. Techniques * Dash: '''Can do swift dash and back-dash maneuvers that allows him to make dodge and keep away from attacks. Can do as many times as he wants, and can leave afterimages of himself. * '''Jump Kick: '''Can perform a dive-kick either at a straight-downwards direction or a diagonally-downwards direction Equipment * '''Vampire Killer: '''A magical whip that is used by the Belmonts for generations. A chain-whip that has holy-based properties, dealing more damage to evil beings. Can give it different properties by equipping Whip Upgrades and also can dangle it around. * '''Spellbooks: Different colored books that Juste can use to perform Spell Fusions ** Fire Book: '''A Red book that allows Juste to perform fire-based Spell Fusions ** '''Ice Book: '''A blue book that allows Juste to perform ice-based Spell Fusions ** '''Bolt Book: '''A yellow book that allows Juste to perform electricity-based Spell Fusions ** '''Wind Book: '''A green book that allows Juste to perform Item Crashes ** '''Summoning Tome: '''A black book that allows Juste to perform Summons * '''Dagger: '''Sharp knives that the user can throw at high speeds * '''Cross: '''A cross-shaped weapon that comes back to its user after being thrown * '''Axe: '''A giant single-head axe that can be thrown in an arc * '''Holy Water: '''A special canteen that when broken, will burst into holy flames that can move forward * '''Holy Book: '''A Bible that spirals away, damaging anything that touches it * '''Sacred Fist: '''A sub-weapon exclusive to Juste. Allows the user to unleash long-ranged, rapid-fire punches that look like energy blasts * '''Sylph Feather: '''A relic that allows Juste to jump mid-air * '''Griffin's Wing: '''A relic that allows Juste to perform a high-jump * '''Crush Boots: '''Wearable boots that can let Juste do an upward-kick after doing a high-jump. Used to break golden colored ceilings. * '''Chaos Ring: A special ring that increases the power of Holy Water by making the holy flames hop forward and then stay in place. * Nova Ring: '''A special ring that increases the power of the Cross weapon by extending its reach * '''Logoth's Ring: '''A special ring that increases the power of the Dagger weapon by allowing the wearer to throw three daggers at the same time. * '''Heaven's Ring: '''A special ring that increases the power of the Axe weapon by making it bigger and slower, making continuous contact damage very easy to do. * '''Aurora Ring: '''A special ring that increases the power of the Sacred Fist by increasing its range * '''Earth Ring: '''A special ring that increases the power of the Holy Book weapon by making it circle around the user wildly * '''Night Goggles: '''An accessory that allows the wearer to see in the dark to a certain degree * '''Whip Upgrades: Can be equipped to the Vampire killer to give it different properties and increase its attack (most of them) ** Red Stone: '''Gives fire properties to the whip. Increases The Vampire Killer's attack by 2. ** '''Blue Stone: '''Gives ice properties to the whip. Increases The Vampire Killer's attack by 2. ** '''Yellow Stone: '''Gives electric properties to the whip. Increases The Vampire Killer's attack by 2. ** '''Green Stone: '''Gives wind properties to the whip. Increases The Vampire Killer's attack by 2. ** '''Energy Circle: '''Makes the user to automatically spin the whip like a windmill. Increases The Vampire Killer's attack by 5. ** '''Crushing Stone: '''When equipped, the user can do a chargeable giant, energy whip strike. Decreases The Vampire Killer's attack by 5. ** '''Steel Tip: '''Adds a steel ball to the tip of the whip. Increases The Vampire Killer's attack by 10. ** '''Platinum Tip: '''Adds a platinum ball to the tip of the whip. Increases The Vampire Killer's attack by 20. ** '''Bullet Tip: '''When at full health. Makes the whip shoot out a fireball for each swing. Increases The Vampire Killer's attack by 5. * '''Eye of Vlad: A part of Dracula's remains that makes Juste immune to curses. * Heart of Vlad: '''A part of Dracula's remains that makes Juste immune to petrification. * '''Rib of Vlad: '''A part of Dracula's remains that makes Juste immune to poison. * '''Nail of Vlad: '''A part of Dracula's remains that increases Juste's strength by 10. * '''Vlad's Ring: '''One of Dracula's possessions that increases Juste's Luck by 10. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can shatter stone with his whip * Can shatter wood even by sliding * Is capable of destroying giant, armored enemies like the Living Armor and Talos * Can damage Gate Gauders and Guardian Armors enough to cause them to stagger, which are similar to the Living Armor * Can free out of being petrified * Can move around giant crates * Can move and roll a giant skull Speed/Reactions * Ran away from Talos at the entrance of Dracula's Castle * Can jump over the Skull Knight's Dash Attack * Is able to keep up with many of Dracula's minions, like the Skeleton Blaze, Feather Demon, Harpy, and Spriggan * Is capable keep up with and dodge attacks from a possessed Maxim, who is similar to a ninja * Can dodge arrows and magic attacks * Can catch-up to the Rare Ghost * Can dodge Legion's lazer beams * In a puzzle, went through a narrow passageway before a metal giant ball got there Durability/Endurance * Can take hits from the Golem, Minotaur, Pazuzu, Cyclops, and Maxim * Can take giant rocks being thrown by Rock Armors * Can take hits from Talos, who can one-shot a Revenge Armor * Can take arrows, weapon, and magic/elemental attacks * Can withstand getting hit by giant guillotines and pendulums * Is able to survive being cursed or poisoned, and gets healed from it later * Able to handle explosions, like barrel explosions from the Ape Skeleton * Is able to survive being cursed or poisoned, and gets healed from it later Skill/Intelligence * Traversed to both the original Dracula's Castle and the alternate one made by Maxim thanks to Dracula's parts * Collected all of the remains of Dracula * Defeated many of Dracula's minions, as well as bosses like the Golem, Minotaur (as well as the LV. 2 version), Pazuzu, Cyclops, Max Slime, and Talos * Fought and defeated his possessed friend, Maxim * Slain Death and the Dracula Wraith * Caused Dracula's Castle to crumble and saved both of his friends, Maxim and Lydie * Collected all of the Collectible Items and decorated them in a specific room, turning it from being empty and tasteless into fancy and fully livable * Encountered the strange merchant multiple times * In Portrait of Ruin, is one of the Greatest Five Powerscaling Since Juste is part of the House Belmont, he is able to battle against the likes of Death and Dracula, as well as being somewhat comparable to his ancestors and descendants. Weaknesses * Can't spam sub-weapons and Spell Fusions * Can only equip one Whip Upgrade at a time * If going by the game, can only equip three Rings at the same time Sources * Juste Belmont spell fuses in Death Battle! * Juste Belmont's Page (Castlevania Wiki) Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Castlevania Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Konami Category:Whip Users Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Flail Users Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Magic Users Category:Healing Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Knife Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Axe Users Category:Infinite Speed